Yunjae YouNho
by gloriousfry
Summary: Jaejoong merasakan bahwa halusinasi nya yang kronis benar tak membuatnya menjadi gila. Semuanya menjadi mudah, sejak detik itu.


SREEK~

WUSH~

"hmm.." kerlipan lapu bercampur dengan kelam nya malam, membuat bintang-bintang diatas sana merajuk lalu menyembunyikan kelip sinarnya, dan udara malam yang dingin serasa menusuk tulang,membuatku sedikit menyesal telah membuka jendela.

WUSH~

Kemudian angin malam menyeruak masuk menerpa wajah ku dan membuatnya serasa memeluk diri mengusap ke dua lengan ku yang dibalut sweeter rajutan yang sepertinya masih belum cukup membuatku lebih hangat, sambil mataku melirik pelan keluar jendela.

TIK-TIK~

Suara itu, kulihat keatas langit dan ia sedang menjatuhkan air hujan ke sial, bahkan untuk menikmati angin malam saja aku susah.

Ku tutup dengan pelan jendela, dengan berat hati aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ya duduk disana, memandang gelas wine masih tersisa setengahnya, seleraku untuk menyesapnya hilang sudah ketika perlahan rasa bosan menjalar perlahan hingga membuat saraf-saraf di otaku menyuruhku untuk berhenti .. dan aku harus apa lagi? Apartemen ini terlalu besar untuk ku tinggali sendiri, dan sialnya aku tak melakukan apapun aku bisa mati karena terserap karena kesenyapan.

Aku sendirian karena Junsu sedang mengadakan konser asia nya. Dan Yoochun, dia berjanji akan datang kemari tapi aku masih menunggu nya, dari waktu dua jam yang lalu saat dia berjanji akan datang kemari.

BRSSH~

Kini butiran air itu semakin banyak, semakin deras. Semakin membuatku kesepian.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba berkompromi pada otaku agar rela membiarkan mataku terpejam,dan ini sama sekali tak berlaku pada hati ku.

Dia (hati) tak membiarkan aku untuk sekejap melupakan wajahnya, dia tak pernah merelakan kalau aku mampu untuk menghapus senyuman nya di pikiran ku. Bahkan hanya untuk bernapas dengan normalpun aku tak bisa ketika membayangkan wajahnya.

"Haah.." liriku ketika sepasang mata ini memanas. Aku merasa sesak lagi.

Ku pencet speed dial ku, lantas menunggu sambungan ku terangkat diseberang sana.

Yunho..

TUT~ TUT~

Yunho, kumohon angkat lah, aku tak sanggup lagi. Rasanya rasa rindu ini mampu membunuhku.

TUT~TUT~TUT~

Yunho, kumohon biarkan aku merasakan hidupku normal lagi.

TUT~TUT~TUT~

Aku tak bisa.. aku tak bisa begini terus Yunho, ini menyiksaku, ini menyesakan, selalu.. selalu..

TUT~TUT~TUT~TUT~

Aku bergeming, tak kudengar suara sahutan nya disana. Tangan ku melemas, seakan aku baru saja dihempaskan dari tempat yang sangat tinggi, jantungku seperti tertinggal disuatu tempat. Tubuhku serasa mati rasa, aku tak bisa lagi merasa-rasa, rasa sedih, senang, gelisah, takut. Semuanya telah hilang semenjak Yunho tak ada disampingku lagi. Aku merasa seperti tengkorak yang hidup, hati ku sepertinya sudah tertinggal dimana, entah dimana.

"Yunho.." Air mataku keluar lagi, aku terisak, aku tersiksa, aku terhisap oleh putaran hidupku yang selalu beriringan dengan mu.

Setidaknya Yunho, biarkan aku mendengar mu untuk menyadarkan bahwa aku masih semua kesaakitan ini tidaklah nyata meski sedikit. Setidaknya dengan mendengar namamu menyebut namaku.. ah tidak cukup hanya dengan mendengar suaramu, aku bisa merasakan bahwa bumi itu masih berputar, bahwa udara yang kuhirup bukan hanya segumpalan polusi yang dapat membunuhku pelan-pelan.

"Yunho.." ku ulangi lagi, kusebut namanya lagi.

DRRRRRRRR~

DRRRRR~

Aku mendongkak menuju arah pintu, "Yoochun." Pikirku. suara bell nya terdengar samar-samar karena bercampur dengan suara derasnya hujan. Aku mengusap kedua mataku, dan menghirup napas pelan-pelan "Wo-H" aku menggelengkan kepalaku seperti melakukan pemanasan olah raga, yah setidaknya begitu ketika nanti aku harus melakukan pemanasan untuk berbohong pada Yoochun ketika dia melihat kedua mataku memerah.

"Coming~~." Kataku sambil berjalan meski otak masih menerka-nerka apa yang harus aku katakana pada Yoochun nanti. Ini sedikit sulit karena bocah itu selalu bisa menebak dengan benar. Bukan nya aku tak mau berbagi dengan nya, hanya saja aku merasa aku tak ingin menambah beban pikirannya.

"Yap~"

BLAM~

Kubuka pintu dan menemukan dia yang seluruh bajunya basah dan kedua tangan nya sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan. Wajahnya memucat karena bertubrukan dengan udara dingin yang bercampur hujan deras diluar. Rambutnya terlihat lepek karena buliran air hujan menyapu dari ujung kepala sampai kakinya.

"Hai, I am completely wet, could you let me in?" Tanya nya, dan aku masih mematung.

"Jaejoongie ?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Yunho~?" Tanyaku. Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum. Darahku terasa berdesir, detak jantungku dapat kurasakan lagi.. tunggu.. kuarasakan bumi bergerak lagi.

Aku mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata, menyilakan nya setelah itu ia tertawa lagi karena aku masih mematung memandanginya setelah ku tutup pintu. Aku tersenyum membalasnya kemudian bergerak meski sebenarnya ku ingin berlari secepat kilat untuk membawakan handuk untuk Yunho, namun kenyataan nya kaki ku terasa melayang hingga tak dapat kuarasakan kaki ku melangkah.

"Okay, wait here." Kataku, namun seketika lengan nya menahan langkahku. Perlahan aku berbalik menghadapanya.

DUG~DUG~DUG~

Ini berlebihan, aku tahu akumeminta jantungku untuk kembali normal dan aku mendapatkan nya kembali, namun ini terlalu berlebihan, mengapa harus bedegup dengan cepat dan keras seperti ini? Aku merasakan aliran darahku mengalir lebih cepat dan membuatku pusing ketika Yunho semakin dekat mendekatku, dan memegang jemariku, menjadikan nya satu dengan nya.

Dingin.. begitu kurasakan jemarinya menyelusup dan bersatu denganku. Kuremas dan kugenggam erat tangan nya.

"Iam sorry, Jaejoongie.." Ucapnya pelan, matanya menyipit menelisik kedalam mataku.

"It's okay~" Balasku, sambil tersenyum. "You don't have to apologize to me, I won't to hear the reasons. I just need you, and thing that you should do is, listen to that I love you so.."

**CUP~**

Potongan kalimat ku terhenti ketika bibirnya mengecup dahiku. Mataku terpejam sangat mudah, berbeda ketika aku memaksanya sekehendaku tadi, ini begitu mudah ketika semuanya dengan Yunho.

"I know that, thank you.." Lanjutnya lagi binar matanya membuatku menyadari ini bukan mimpi, bahwa halusinasi ku yang kronis tidak membuatku jadi gila.

"What? What do you expected huh? I just.." Sela ku, karena aku tahu Yunho mulai menggoda ku lagi.

"I love my Jaejoongie~"Ujarnya sambil mengusap tangan ku dengan jemarinya yang masih mengait dengan tangan ku.

"I know that, thank you~" Balasku sambil memeluk tubuhnya dan merasa bahwa aku bukan tengkorak hidup lagi. Oh mungkin benar, namun tengkorak yang kembali menemukan jantung, hati, rasa-rasanya dan merasakan aroma kehidupan nya sejak detik pertama menemukan Yunho. Se-simple itu untuk membuat ku merasa hidup, hanya berikan aku Yunho.. maka aku merasalam hidup untuk selamanya.


End file.
